The present invention relates to a device in connection with hanging laundry, said device having means for cooperating with at least one wash-line, and that said cooperation being that the wash-line supports the device according to the invention.
From JP 2198598 a yoke shaped device is previously known, a number of such devices being intended to be mounted on wash-lines extending parallel to each other, said wash-lines passing through openings in the devices. No convex, continuous surface for supporting laundry is created by means of said devices. In practice the devices are permanently mounted on the wash-lines since the latter passes through holes of the yoke shaped devices.
From FI-B80081 devices in the shape of so-called intermediate holders are previously known, said holders keeping adjacent wash-lines separated in a system of wash lines in a drying room. A number of intermediate holders are mounted on each pair of adjacent wash-lines. However, the intermediate holders do not constitute a continuous surface for supporting laundry but the task of said intermediate holders is to keep adjacent wash-lines at a predetermined distance from each other.
A primary object of the present invention is to present a device of the type defined above that, in connection with drying, avoids the creation of folds from one or more wash-lines that supports the laundry.
A further object of the invention is that the possibility of drying the laundry not shall be affected negatively to any degree worth mentioning.
Still an object of the invention is that according to a certain embodiment of the invention the device does not require much space in an inactive position.
At least the primary object of the present invention is realised by means of a device that has been given the features of the appending independent claim. Preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.